


falling into love.

by dre_amer



Series: fallen angel dream [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Crying, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Wings, dream’s a fallen angel, hhhhhHHHHHHHHHh, techno’s also immortal btw, very cute fluff at the end :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer
Summary: Dream and Techno have both fallen countless times — at the hands of someone else, or for each other.They have fell, they have fallen, and they fall again.DISCLAIMER: I’m not shipping the irl people, just the online personas they’ve put out onto the internet — which is why I’ll never refer to them as their real names in my fics (unless, of course, the plot demands).Don’t like? Then don’t read! Neither of these CCs have specifically mentioned or claimed that they’re uncomfortable with shipping, so I’m just going to chill here with my DNB and serotonin.TW // slightly religious themes !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: fallen angel dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105757
Comments: 34
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a separate story but still in the fallen angel au category? so dream’s still a fallen angel in this fic lmao just a different background story. you can view it as the backstory of my first fic, “falling into grace,” but some things don’t align too well so take it as you will :]
> 
> speaking of the background story, a lovely person (laevemelon) commented on my other fic and gave me a full background story, so i’m just gonna try to summarize it LOL  
> dream was in love with a human king who was practically perfect in every way (techno before exile), and he was inspired by him during the war. he strived to fight as well as the human king, and because he was so very competitive, he basically got into a friendly competition with techno to see who was the best.  
> dream, being whipped for the human, got super into the competition and trained daily to get stronger and stronger so he could be an even match to the king, and didn’t notice the other angels taking notice of his increasing skill and battle prowess. well, the other angels became fearful/envious of him and his skills, and decided to investigate how exactly dream was so good.  
> they discovered the competition and the fact that techno was unknowingly behind it all and that dream was, in fact, quite in love with him — a h u m a n — so, they did the most responsible thing they could.  
> manipulated him into being slowly corrupt and a tyrant :)  
> then they alerted the elders of this situation and they decided to punish techno even further because he “tainted their poor little angel,” and asked the blood god — who favored techno — to slowly corrupt him even more and make him more and more violent to the point where his own people had to exile/banish him because of this. then the angels sent the angel of death to kill him, but philza found him first and adopted techno :3  
> and then dream found out later and thought that they had successfully killed techno off (when in reality the former king was just hiding with philza), and went on a killing spree because of his fury :D
> 
> and then centuries later, after dream’s been banished and thrown off heaven with all of his memories of techno wiped, the two met again in the dream smp. they immediately feel a connection and stuff so they form team chaos with philza, who knows about these two but doesn’t say anything about it because he knows he can’t force this kind of stuff. techno feels a connection too because every time he’s come close to dying, there’s always been a constant presence (not the blood god who’d favors him) saving him at clutch moments. 
> 
> ... and my ape brain went brr :::::::) 
> 
> so here it is!! i tweaked some bits of the story, and i’ll explain what i changed in the end notes <3 
> 
> TW // slightly religious themes

It was quite ironic. 

The words drifted through Dream’s hazy mind as he was pushed down onto his knees, wings restrained with a harsh hand and halo tilted downwards to give him the complete look of a shamed angel. He would soon be a fallen one. 

_Of course_ humans would be his downfall — of course the emotions, the love that he’d learned from his precious humans, was what had eventually resulted in Dream, kneeling here, with shiny tears streaking down his cheeks and a spasming ache in his chest and the elders’ grating voices booming in his ears. 

Dream wanted to press his hands to his ears and scream, scream so loudly that everything around him would reel back and just- _leave him alone,_ with all of his guilt and heartache.

A quiet cry spilled from his lips, and he heard a few disapproving tuts escape from surrounding angels. He wondered if his friends were there, if his friends would watch him and sneer at him and his tears and his black clothes. 

It hurt his eyes to look up — it hurt his eyes to open them at all, so he kept his head down and eyes closed. Dream murmured a prayer under his breath; a prayer not directed at the elders sitting in front of him, not at the angels surrounding him, but to the pink-haired king down on earth with his flinty crimson eyes and a stony set to his mouth. He prayed that the former king was still alive, his heart still beating for Dream as the angel’s heart beat for him. 

Dream let out another strained sob at the thought of his beloved king — even if he was alive, he’d never see him again. He’d never be able to fall dramatically into strong arms and press his cheek against silky roseate hair, scatter light kisses down a pale neck and utter his worshipful name. Dream would never be able to do any of those things again because Fate, with all of her needle thin smiles and spidery sharp fingers, created a tapestry woven through with tragedy and curses of misfortune for the two. 

He lifted his head weakly, eyes still closed and unshed tears clinging to his unfairly long lashes. Everything quieted around him — they wanted to hear what the shamed angel had to say, what the tainted saint who’d fallen for a filthy _human_ had to speak in defense of himself. Perhaps he would beg, perhaps he would bow and press his forehead against the ground and beg for heaven to keep him.

Dream opened his mouth and whispered, “You don’t understand.”

His papery voice heightened with anger, with heartbreak and everything else he’d been keeping buried, rising above the stunned, reprimanding murmurs of the crowd around him. “You don’t understand what- _how_ humans feel, you don’t understand because you’ve never experienced it.” His teeth cracked together. 

One of the elders sitting to the side spoke up. “Dream-” 

“You don’t _understand,”_ Dream hissed, eyes burning, wings fluttering restlessly. “They _feel,_ unlike-” His mind raced as he leafed through all of his memories, all of the words resting heavy on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t say them all at once because they wouldn’t hear, they wouldn’t understand and he _needed_ them to. 

_Unlike the pale, bleached things that we — the angels — call emotion, unlike all the half-genuine things that tip out of our mouths and leak out the corners of our smiles, unlike all the stiff and tense things that are supposed to be warm and golden._

All of these thoughts filtered through his racing mind, and Dream wanted to say them all but he couldn’t because he had to say something now or he was going to be crushed like stained pearls under their heels.

“Unlike us,” was what he said. 

The head elder, the spokesperson, didn’t move, but Dream felt his mood shift and slide like planes of glassy mirrors. The dirty blonde pushed the rest of the words out of his numb mouth. 

“He taught me how to love,” Dream said, and his tone was tight with fury and almost pleading, imploring. “He showed me what it felt like to love, and what it felt like to be loved.” 

The words were so overused, heard so often and thrown around as if they were weightless — but as Dream choked out them out, with all of his memories of him behind them, they suddenly seemed like a brand new phrase, shiny with what Dream described as only felt by the humans, that the other angels had never heard before. They shifted uncomfortably, murmuring uneasily amongst themselves. 

“I finally- I _finally_ felt what love felt like, and you took that away from me!” Dream’s voice pitched with hysteria and fury spilling over, and several angels shuffled backwards. “I had it, I felt it, and I was- I was _happy!”_ His voice rose to a shriek, eyes flying open and shadows throwing themselves forward for the honor of dancing across the fallen angel’s irides. His corneas burned, the tears in his eyes doubled, but Dream kept them open and fixed on the head elder. 

“I _hate_ you,” he spat, malice intertwining itself with his tone and creeping into his eyes, digging its claws into his chest. Dream took no notice of the irritatingly loud gasps and the glares being burned into the side of his head; his stare was fixed on the pure white eyes of the head elder. “I hate all-”

His voice faltered, and Dream’s eyes flickered to the side, unconsciously searching for his friends. He hadn’t looked before in fear of finding them — or maybe in fear of not finding them — and Dream wasn’t sure what to feel when he spotted the two heads, brunet and stark black, the gleaming amber eyes staring back at him. They were empty.

Or maybe not, maybe they weren’t, and Dream was simply too blinded by the glaring light and by his love for his king. If it were the latter, he didn't mind.

Dream was silent for too long, too caught up in the rush of the words flowing through his mind and too many words pressing at the back of his throat, and the head elder slowly stood up, drawing gleaming eyes of trapping, frozen amber and one pair of slowly dulling green ones. He slowly approached Dream, who closed his eyes when he got too close for the blonde to bear the pain. 

He felt a hand come to a rest on the crown of his head, heavy and reassuring and familiar. Dream nearly leaned into the elder’s touch when he remembered everything else — all of the pained sobs that had wracked through his body as he scoured earth for his beloved and came up empty handed, all of the fury and anger that had whipped through his mind as he was restrained and bound and dragged away — and pulled away, lips pulling back to bare his teeth. 

Dream couldn’t see the elder, but he was sure the angel had a disapproving frown on his face. Good. 

“Dream,” he said gently, voice soft and deep and soothing, as if he were talking to a child. “Dream, I think you’re simply overreacting.”

Dream stayed silent, lips pressed together to hold in all of the vulgar profanities he wanted to spit and throw in the angel’s warm, lined face. “I shall give you another chance, Dream, and you can-”

”I don’t want another chance,” the blonde snapped, wrists wrenching in their restraints as he pulled on them harshly. “I don’t want to stay in this fucking hellhole anymore; I have nothing to stay for.” 

There were a few shocked cries, and Dream waited for the angel in front of him to admonish him, to chastise and scold him — but none of that came. 

“Is that what you truly want?” 

The head elder’s voice was quiet, tone unreadable, and Dream gritted his teeth and let his head jerk in a nod. He chanced a peek, opening his eyes for a brief moment, and all he could see was a blank face. It had features that he knew so well — the smile lines crinkled next to his eyes, the large and but somehow perfect nose, the broad creases in his face that hinted at a joyous personality — but Dream felt like he was looking at a completely different person. 

His eyes burned, and he had to close them again. 

Dream barely heard the banishing chant that was echoed by the other angels, the spite and reproach ringing in his ears — all his mind could think of was the name of his king, his beloved, praying and pleading frantically that he would remember it, that it would remain imprinted in his memory as he was cast out of heaven, shame and dishonor wrapping itself around him and his wings. 

“Please,” he murmured, another prayer spiraling down to the man who held his heart. “Please.” 

Dream's prayers went unanswered as he was cast down to the earth, the part of his heart that was supposed to be filled with shame instead overflowing with everything he'd learned from his cherished, beloved, and so very human king.

His body spiraled, blazing wings with flames dancing across the shiny feathers wrapping around him as more tears flowed from his eyes and prayers fell from his lips, as the scorching pain raced across his body and as his memories slowly became fainter and paler. 

Dream had fallen; fallen straight from grace and into love. 

* * *

The masked man glanced over at the newest member of the SMP — Technoblade.

 _What an enigma,_ Dream mused, as he thumbed the blade of his violet netherite axe. He would need to sharpen it soon. A man — _god?_ — with flowing pink hair that reminded Dream of the countless pastel dawns he’d seen and scarlet eyes that looked like they were sprinkled with shimmering redstone. Sam would’ve had a fit. A crown was perched on his head, matching with the rest of his royal attire — capes, ruffled dress shirts, and expensive pants and shoes. A diamond sword was held loosely in his hands, fingers bearing the weight of the weapon as if it were but a feather. 

Dream tilted his head as Technoblade glanced up at him, those bright crimson eyes of his digging into the porcelain of his mask, and smiled, even though the pink-haired man couldn’t see it. 

The dirty blonde tipped his head in an acknowledging nod and leaped away, lithe body flexing and straining as he made his way through the canopies of trees. 

His movements reminded Techno of flying. 

Techno sighed as he made his way up to the mountain, netherite-clad feet catching on various bumps and uneven edges of the rocks carved into the side of the snowy ground. He could’ve simply just pearled up, but he didn’t want to waste them — endermen weren’t that difficult to beat, but they were tiresome and annoying; sometimes they didn’t even drop pearls at all. 

The pinkette flipped a lock of rosy hair out of his steely merlot eyes, wishing he had some gloves or something to keep his hands warm. He hadn’t made them before, because he didn’t know the recipe — but Dream, of course, had a pair of fingerless gloves fitted over his slender hands. The same hands were curled around the worn handle of his axe, Nightmare. 

Dream turned to face him, the eyes of the unnerving smiley mask seemingly boring into his soul. Techno didn’t flinch. 

“Hallo,” he said, voice monotone and bored. Dream tilted his head — he seemed to do that a lot. Perhaps it was his way of expressing his emotions, as his mask blocked anyone from seeing whatever feelings curdled in his eyes. 

“I left a message for Tommy, but he can’t read it until later.” No introductions, no greetings, just straight to the point. Techno felt his mouth twitch. 

“Yes, I saw.” 

Dream seemed to smile at that, posture loosening as he shifted his footing. “I support you guys, but I can’t get involved. I have to stay in the _shadows.”_

Techno snorted at the unnecessary emphasis put onto the last word. “Okay.” 

The green-clad man stared up at him, an awkward silence filling the air between them. It was broken by Dream tossing an enchanted gapple at his face. The piglin hybrid caught the shimmering golden fruit with ease, raising a pleased eyebrow. “Creative mode?” 

Dream reached up to his face, trailing a teasing finger across the edge of his mask. He pushed it up a bit, just enough so that Techno could see his smile, all sharp teeth and gleaming promises. Two netherite ingots appeared in his hand, twisting amongst his fingers. “Perhaps.” 

Techno stared at him, amusement lining the slant of his sculpted lips. He was prepared for the dark ingots lobbed his way, along with half a stack of normal golden apples, twelve diamonds, and sixteen enderpearls _(yes, I rewatched the stream and counted)._

The former king whistled, picking up the items he’d let drop to his feet and turning them over in his palm, studying the ashy glisten of the netherite. “Pleasure doin’ business with you, Dream.” 

The supposed blonde dipped his head in a farewell nod, fiddling with an enderpearl and flashing another toothy grin before tugging his mask back down. Techno was filled with the strange urge to tip it back up. 

“And you,” the admin said, amused, and hurled the pearl across the air. A moment later, he too followed, leaving a trail of sparking purple particles in the air where he’d been a second before. Techno stared for a moment, and then made his way down, mind blank and itching with the hint of old, forgotten memories. 

Technoblade always knew there had been a presence above, watching over him and protecting him at times when even his raw battle prowess couldn’t save him. 

Not a god, per se — more so of a guardian angel. 

Now, Techno was indeed a favorite of the Blood God, the actual deity — but his blessing extended no further than a widespread fear of his name and an indefinite lifespan. Clout, basically, and a faux version of immortality that saved him from the claws of old age but so very happily delivered Techno to the hungry grip of violence and war. 

Technoblade was never one to turn away clout when it came, but he couldn’t help but wish that being one of the Blood God’s favorite mortals came with the perks of something other than clout and a prolonged life — perhaps some real immunity, that was where it was at. 

But maybe it didn’t matter, because Techno always knew that there was another, separate force peering down at him from the heavens and smiling softly down at him and his former kingdom. A force with a fluffy rats’ nest of wavy blonde hair and pale green eyes, far too light to be human. Gauzy robes floating upon milky skin, a glimmering halo perched delicately on the crown of the angel’s head and brilliant ivory wings, countless feathers creating a symphony of flutters and whispers. 

A name danced on the tip of his tongue, swaying and performing a pirouette at the edge of his memory, and Techno nearly smashed his bedpost out of frustration. 

He was so close, so close to remembering that name and person — _deity? Angel?_ — and their warm touches and fleeting kisses, the softest lips and brightest eyes flowing with shining, liquid love. 

Techno groaned, fell back onto his mattress, and threw an arm over his eyes, a deep sigh punching its way out of his lungs as he eyed the blinking sun peeking in through his flimsy curtains. Hopefully a tiring day of sparring and gathering resources would effectively clear his mind. 

It didn’t, and the thoughts came back as soon as Dream appeared on the edge of his property, sinister smiley mask visible even from afar.

Techno raised an eyebrow and went out to greet him, leaning against his wooden doorway with a smirk pulling at his lips. “Good to see you again, homeless boy.” 

Dream scowled at him, audible from under his mask. “I _have a house,_ Techno.” 

The pinkette snickered, making sure it was loud enough for Dream to hear, and stepped inside his house. “Sure you do,” he mocked, letting Dream enter after him. “It’s the biggest base in the SMP, but it just _goes to another school_ and that’s why no one’s ever seen it.” 

Dream huffed at the tone of sarcasm coating Techno’s words with a glossy shine. Something tickled at the back of his mind, and he ignored it. “I’m just good at keeping things hidden,” he sniffed, turning away with a snooty nose in the air. 

He heard deep chuckling behind him, tinted with something that sounded like genuinely fondness; Dream’s breath hitched. He’d heard that before, heard that exact tone and sound somewhere — but _where?_

Dream’s eyes darkened, stark black ink clawing at the edge of his vision, and he swayed on his feet as he searched for something to hold onto but he couldn’t find anything and he was tripping over his feet and _falling-_

A hand curled around his bicep, another arm sliding around his waist and holding him up as his knees buckled, legs crumpling for a brief moment before Dream regained his balance. He jerked away, stammering out a panicked something and pressing his arms against his sternum protectively. “I didn’t- you didn’t need to- why-” 

Techno shot him an unimpressed look, his cool merlot eyes giving nothing of his thumping heart and sweaty palms away. “You were about to pass out on me, Dream. I’m not goin’ to let you go unconscious on my floor.” 

The dirty blonde flushed behind his mask — he hated showing any signs of weakness, hated showing any indications that he was human and had faults. He turned away, mumbling something under his breath that was tinted with embarrassment. Techno rolled his eyes and tossed him a golden carrot. 

“Are you sure you’re up for destroyin’ L’Manberg? If you’re goin’ to faint while TNT rains down on our heads-” 

“I’m fine,” Dream snapped, then softened his defensive posture when Techno’s lips tightened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- sorry.” 

The piglin hybrid shrugged, walking over to his chests. Edward vibrated excitedly in his boat, hissing and emitting various endermen sounds. Techno dug through the chest, sifting through the various potions he had brewed. 

Dream shuffled his feet behind him sheepishly, then slowly approached and peered over his shoulder. He whistled. “How many strength pots do you have?” 

Techno flashed him a sharp grin, previous awkwardness pushed down and buried. It was replaced with that easy, bantering attitude the supposed rivals always wore around each other. “More than enough.” 

And so Dream lifted his mask, inch by inch, and sent him a matching honed smile, all serrated edges and pointy corners. “Aren’t you impressive?” 

If Techno preened at the praise — well, no one had to know. 

Dream woke up with a start, eyes wrenching open and hands flying to his face, searching for his mask. It was still on — he hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and had left the ceramic disc-like plate strapped to his head. 

The dirty blonde sighed and reached behind his head, deft fingers sifting through wavy strands of burnished gold and undoing the clip that holds his mask in place. The porcelain disc fell into his lap with a soft thump, landing on his black-clothed thighs and suddenly Dream felt as though he had been dunked underwater, water rushing into his ears and mouth as he choked and screamed six feet under. 

A slight whimper fell from his lips, startling himself out of his daze, a pale, trembling hand drifting up to rub at his forehead and eyes, rough feathers fluttering around his figure. Dream didn’t know what was happening these days to him; all of the strange dreams and flashbacks had become a regular part of his life after... after he’d started working with Technoblade to take L’Manberg down. 

Dream gritted his teeth together at the thought of the self-proclaimed blood god, with all of his silky rose-haired glory and his cerise eyes like hard chips of ice, golden crown gleaming and rich garnet cape swishing. He’d been appearing in his dreams far too often for it to be a coincidence — Dream just hoped they would go away soon, the random blips in his memory and the strange, unwarranted dreams. 

A tiny, tiny part of him hoped they wouldn’t — the same part of him that clung to the hopes he’d had and revered when he was still an angel. 

Dream ignored that part of his mind and shoved his face into his blankets, hoping the pressure would lure him into some welcomed sleep. He had the daunting task of destroying L’Manberg tomorrow _(with Techno)_ looming in front of him, he couldn’t afford to pull an all-nighter because of some unusual dreams. 

* * *

Cackles mixed with screams, both tainted with the stain of insanity and overwhelming emotion spilling over into their tones — but that was where the similarities ended. The screeching laughs were joyous, victory seeping into their intonations of their words, and the screams — oh, the mindless, terrified, form and wordless screams. They were songs to Dream’s ears, sweet voices shrieking out unintelligible lyrics to a familiar lullaby that the devil had whispered in his ear as soon as he’d plummeted from his perch up in the bright skies of heaven. 

Another giggle, glimmering with the gossamer curtains of sheer madness, tumbled from Dream’s lips behind his cracked mask. He couldn’t care less about the sliver of his face that was visible through the fissure; everyone was in a hazy and crystal clear state of chaos. No one was paying attention to him. 

Well, no one except the blood god. 

Techno outlined Dream’s figure with his merlot-blotted eyes, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight of his companion — _companion? Friend?_ —, spotless save for a brush of redstone on his cheekbone. His grin widened as Dream turned to him, the shine of exhilaration gleaming in his pearly teeth and one of his deep green eyes that was visible through the split in his ceramic mask. He’d pushed it up as well, revealing his tauntingly chapped and plush lips once more. 

“I think this was a job well done,” Dream said, voice pitching with elation as he gestured unsteadily towards the ruins of L’Manberg. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Techno peered down from his ledge on top of a rocky hill — the only things left of the former country were a few deep craters, and- was that _bedrock?_

Technoblade didn’t bother suppressing the pleased smile that rose to his lips. “A job _very_ well done,” he agreed, and Dream’s unhinged smile grew. 

The motion set the mask shifting across the dirty blonde’s face — his hood had fallen down sometime during the fight and had pooled around his shoulders — and the crack in the porcelain lengthened. Techno wondered what it would feel like to break it all the way, shatter the disc of clay and reveal all of Dream’s hidden features to him and his eyes only. 

Techno licked his lips, glanced out at the chaos he — _they_ — had caused, and decided to wait. 

Techno stared down Dream across the clearing, iron sword gripped tightly in his hands as he shifted his footing anxiously. Even though they both wielded iron weapons, he really didn’t want Dream to get injured, despite the blonde being the one to approach him after the fall of L’Manberg and offer him a sword and a request for a spar. 

Dream tilted his head and loosened his fingers on the hilt of his axe, a smirk tugging at the planes of his infuriating lips. “Scared, Techno?” 

The pinkette felt a matching grin crawl its way onto his lips, and raised his sword. “You wish.” 

The two lunged forward in perfect unison, and they met in the middle. 

Fighting Dream was always a dance; a dance filled with stifled lust for blood and each other, a dance that was orchestrated like marionettes on a string — but they were both the puppeteers. Fighting Dream was intoxicating, the thrill and hum of his blade clashing against Dream’s sending waves upon waves of excitement rolling through Techno’s body, and he pushed harder and harder for more and he needed more of this, more of _Dream-_

The blonde yelped as Techno swept a foot behind his knees, striking and sending Dream floundering for balance as his feet were knocked out behind him. The piglin hybrid’s eyes widened — he hadn’t expected that to work, hadn’t expected for his blade to come rushing down at Dream’s masked face while he was down, hadn’t expected Dream to fucking spout — no, not _spout,_ more like they just appeared out of thin air — _wings_ that flapped in an attempt to try and regain his balance. 

The ragged ebony feathers tipped with the depressing gray of ash flipped a switch in Techno’s mind, and he grabbed Dream’s wrist, ignoring the blonde’s wince of pain, and wrenched his axe out of his grip. When Dream thrashed under him, probably panicking at Techno’s sudden roughness, he pressed the blonde’s wrists to the ground next to his head, effectively pinning the other. 

The pair stared at each other for a moment, a stunned silence hanging from a thin, fragile thread between them. They were both breathing hard, Dream’s mask having jostled and tipped up to reveal his tauntingly soft-looking lips once again. The crack in the porcelain was more prominent, and this time, Techno didn’t fight the urge to slip his fingers under the ceramic disc and pull it away. 

Dream didn’t fight either, didn’t slap away Techno’s trembling fingers, and Techno’s sharp cerise eyes _finally_ took in all of Dream’s bare features — the wide deep green eyes, the scarred freckles sliding across his cheeks, the tilt of his nose and curve of his lips — and everything, all of the forgotten and banished memories and experiences, came rushing back like a cascading waterfall of pain and joy. 

**_“Dream?”_** Techno’s voice was breathless, the word forming and dropping from his lips as if he hadn’t meant to say it aloud. The fallen angel’s face lit up from within with all those emotions Techno had unknowingly taught him years, decades, _centuries_ ago, and Dream raised a quivering hand to brush his fingertips along the scarred skin of Techno’s cheek. 

**_“Techno?”_ **

The two met in the middle again, lips clashing almost violently against each other, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other — and quite frankly, Techno couldn’t get enough of Dream, not from a mere kiss after centuries _(millenna)_ of being forcibly separated. Teeth clacked against one another, lips and tongues were bruised, and yet they did not stop. 

“Techno,” Dream sobbed, voice breaking and words shattering into thick, dulled fragments, and Techno slotted his lips against Dream’s once again. 

“Dream,” he murmured in return, feeling the blonde’s legs hook around his hips and pull him closer and closer until their entire bodies were pressed together and all he could feel was Dream, Dream, _Dream-_

“I-” Another dry, fractured sob split Dream’s words in half. “I missed you Techno, I missed you so _so much-_ I can’t believe I _forgot_ — I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I missed you-” 

It both broke and warmed Techno’s heart to see the fallen angel — _his_ fallen angel — like this, rambling out apologies and senseless stutters while trying to kiss him desperately at the same time. 

“It’s okay,” he muttered, words muffled from being spoken against Dream’s lips, “it’s okay.” 

Dream simply let out another gasp-sob and buried his face into Techno’s shoulder, shoulders hunching in on himself. "Techno," he whispered, voice spent, and clung to the piglin hybrid’s shirt, like he was afraid he was going to disappear into thin air. 

The thought sent a fissure cracking through the pinkette's heart, and he pulled them into an upright position, letting Dream settle in his lap. "I won't leave," he promised, pressing his lips into Dream’s mop of flaxen hair — he smelled the same; perhaps a little heavier, a little muskier, but it was still that light, freshly whipped cream mixed with dozens of fruits. Intoxicating, truly. 

“Promise?” Dream mumbled into Techno’s shoulder, and the pinkette’s grip tightened on the angel’s hips, a hand drifting up to caress Dream’s ashy wings the way he’d learned to literal ages ago. 

“Promise,” Techno answered, and the word echoed strangely loud in the clearing, compared to the other words that had been stifled by the silent leaves and foliage. 

Dream’s only response was pressing his into Techno’s shoulder and letting out a small, quiet sigh. 

* * *

It was quite strange. 

The words drifted through Techno’s hazy mind as he peered down at the rat’s nest of fluffy golden locks, at the closed forest green eyes framed by lush, dark yellow lashes, gently kissing the skin below his eyes. The dark circles Dream had sported a few days ago were slowly disappearing, replaced with bright smiles glossed with liquid joy and fleeting butterfly kissing being brushed across each other’s lips.

He’d missed this, Techno thought fondly, running his fingers gently through Dream’s surprisingly silky hair. He’d missed waking up with Dream snuggled up to his chest, bare bodies pressed together with their warmth and heartbeat shared, Dream’s wings _(no matter the color or state)_ curled comfortably around them both. Techno couldn’t exactly remember everything — it had been centuries, and he was pretty sure someone had messed with his memories of Dream — but the warm, cozy feeling remained. 

The said blonde yawned suddenly, pointy canines catching and gleaming in the glittering light, feathers rustling and eyelids fluttering open for sleep-riddled green irides to land on Techno’s face. 

”Techno,” Dream murmured, and slid his knuckle across the pinkette’s cheekbone, like he still couldn’t believe he was here. 

The thought made Techno let out a rumbling chuckle, a drowsy smile curling his lips. “That’s me,” he mumbled cheekily, and brushed a quick peck across Dream’s lips. He noticed the pale blush painting his freckled cheeks, and his smile broadened. Dream was far too easy to fluster — tease him a little, lean a bit too close, and he was a flushing and stammering mess. 

Techno loved that about him though, and as he moved to tuck Dream’s head under his chin, he knew he’d fallen hard for the fallen angel. 

He first fell ages ago, when his own kingdom had banished him, and Techno was still falling now, as Dream let out a pleased purr and pressed his nose along the curve of Techno’s neck. 

_How ironic,_ the former king thought, before humming a tuneless melody and pulling the fallen angel further into his arms. 


	2. am screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wE GOT FANARTTTTTTTT 
> 
> SCREAMS

kings queens and everything in between — we’ve made it bois B) wE GOT FANART!!!

there’s so much i

sobbing and screaming brb-

but aNYWAYS LOOK AT THESE FANARTS?? I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ART BUT. LOOK. FEAST YOUR EYES UPON THESE MASTERPIECES.

from Suga_BloomLili on ao3 <33 

it’s just- hello?? i just found out like thirty minutes ago and holy shit hhhHHH

i was. sweating. so much-

i’m still in shock hhhh i just- lili’s one of the first dnb writers i’ve read and seen and i just,, admire her so much ANDKDJAKJ

and she noticed my fic,,,, :melting:

and i love the fact that she chose this scene :33 i feel like i could’ve done better writing it, but people seem to like it so- pog?? plus the way she captured all of the emotions in these expressions is just mwahh chefs kiss m'lday thank you for this beautiful piece of art 

and we have mORE FANART BTW!! this time from Starshifting in the dnb discord mwah thank you loveeee <3

just. look. at this beautiful scene. it’s one of my favorites broooo i loved writing dream falling from heaven :pensive:

and dream kneeling with his halo and black wings,,, pLEASE ITS SO BEAUTIFUL

AND THE “ACHILLES COME DOWN PART??? MWAH PERFECTIONNNN THE LIGHTING AND BACKGROUND IS ABSOLUTELY GODLY TOO AHHHHHHHALKSDJF

this is the same person's design of fallen angel dream!!! and its just mwah beauty 

like. look?? at the wings??? hello?????? uhggghgklsdfjaskdf its so good :melting: cries 

i love all the little details like the ragged feathers, the smiley face on the shoes and potions slung around his torso and tHE TASSELS ON HIS MASK?? i think those might be my favorite detail- other than the wings ofc :uwu: 

final art piece for now but LOOK!!! LOOK AT THIS SCENE AND TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SOFT >:[ I DARE YOU GRRRRR 

banished king techno,,, taking care of fallen angel dream,,,,,,, 

c r i e s 

beauty mmm chefs kiss mwah mwah mwah all the love for you :pensive: 

sigh i love dream's design im just going to blow all the kisses to all of these artists 

anyways, thats it for now!! once again, thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read and make fanart for my fics!! mwah 

stay safe, stay hydrated, and see you all later <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssssst,,, self promo here but follow my insta? it's dre_eamer as of right now! send me requests, send me fanart, or just chat with me :D 
> 
> imma take a page out of lili's book and say you gotta dm me the password >:3 the password is "it's just a dream" <3 
> 
> see you there lovelies! mwah mwah

**Author's Note:**

> :D so how was the fic?
> 
> quite long, yes, i know — around 4.6k words i believe LMAO but i certainly hope you enjoyed it?? :’))  
> [EDIT: it was 5.1k words pls]
> 
> anyways, so, yeah! i’m gonna be explaining what i changed and hopefully i can keep it short and sweet LOL 
> 
> ok, so i kept the part of dream being fascinated and falling in love with human and king techno, but i changed the reasoning. sure, techno first caught his eye because he was so good at fighting and perfect at everything else, but dream became fascinated with him because of his cold exterior and seemingly emotionless attitude. dream wanted to see if the h u m a n vessel of the blood god was capable of showing emotions like the other humans, and things just went out of control from there :D  
> and ofc, the angels found out that he was in love with a human and that was what made him so strangely bright and lively compared to the other angels, and so they snitched and just decided to manipulate him into becoming more violent towards his citizens and eventually being exiled. then they sent the angel of death (i changed him to be philza minecraft) after him, but the old green man was too soft and instead adopted techno (dadza pog amiright)! :D  
> but dream, when he couldn’t find techno after scouring the entire earth, raged and threatened death against a super important official if they didn’t tell him a way to get techno back, and he ended up in chains lol (L)  
> and i didn’t really change much for the second part; dream for exiled, the two feel an immediate connection, added in the part about techno knowing there’s something watching over him,,,, and yeah, that’s the fic!  
> [TL;DR: techno who’s fallen for dream the fallen angel falls for the blonde again because their memories of each other have been wiped when they got separated F]
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading <3 and sorry about the super long notes, i just had to LOL 
> 
> btw, i’m taking requests now, so leave them down below in the comments along with anything else (typos, suggestions, just a few nice words maybe?)! i might not write all of them, but i may choose a few that i like the most :]  
> (DREAM ANGST DREAM ANGST DREAM ANGST PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR DREAM ANGST I WANT TO MAKE THE GREEN BOY SUFFER I HAVE THE POWER JUST GIVE ME THE IDEAS)
> 
> alright, that’s it for now lovelies //blows kiss mwah i love you all take care and stay hydrated & safe !!
> 
> oh yeah forgot to mention: join the dnb discord!! it’s a very pog place once you get through the security :D  
> https://discord.gg/dfyy3AGr2C


End file.
